Troublemakers steal Koopaling Shells
Troublemakers steal Koopaling Shells is a miscellaneous troublemaker Gets grounded video involving 7 troublemakers (Kip, Ming Ming, Peg, Kai Lan, Benson, Caillou and Lord Business) stealing the Koopalings's shells, and getting grounded for it. Synopsis Our 7 troublemakers now get their hands on the Koopalings's shells, only to be busted by Fly Swat, Shieldy, Popsicley, Pizza, Camera (BFIS Ver), Boat and Baseball, and grounded by Haruka Amami and Yin Yang. Plot Caillou, Ming Ming, Kai Lan, Peg, Lord Business, Kip and Benson are all frustrated at the fact that the Koopalings always get ungrounded, so they had to come up with a plan - to take their shells! Kip originally decides to split up, but Peg finally announces that there would be two teams. One team contained herself, Kai Lan and Caillou which targeted Iggy, Ludwig and Morton, and the other consisted of Benson, Lord Business, Kip and Ming Ming which targeted Larry, Lemmy, Roy and Wendy. Then they split up, each group going to a different place. After a brief discussion on who should go first, Benson went first, taking Roy Koopa's magenta shell while he was at the train station, making him feel depressed. Peg went first for her team, running and nabbing Morton Koopa Jr.'s black shell while he is ordering something from the café. This also made him feel depressed. Then it was Ming Ming's turn, she took her chance and took Lemmy Koopa's orange shell while he was looking at the billboard at a fast food place, which devastated him, while on Team Peg, Kai Lan ran and stole Iggy Koopa's green shell in the alleyway, which also hurt him. Lord Business then grabbed the cyan shell from Larry Koopa, while he was checking the flight times, which made him angry, while Caillou, last in his team, ran into the bank and nabbed Ludwig von Koopa's blue shell, which infuriated him, and Kip went last, running into the school and stealing the pink shell from Wendy O. Koopa, which made her angry. After the troublemakers had returned, they all want to try out their shells, only for them to later be busted by Boat, Baseball, Popsicley, Fly Swat, Pizza, Camera and Shieldy, telling them how naughty they were. Then Haruka Amami and Yin Yang, coicindently Homer’s adopted parents, come and explain that the Koopalings were Haruka’s friends, and then finally grounding them and taking them up to ToonTown as punishment and to Rip van Winkle's Wrinkle Cream as punishment, where they meet Rip. He punishes them by putting them in the man-sized dishwasher, each troublemaker being separated from one another, then he went on to explain about the dishwasher, saying that once it started, they would be doomed, with no escape. Kip says that they could be badly bruised, and maybe cut in places, while Ming Ming wishes the Wonder Pets would come and rescue her. Characters *Kai Lan *Peg *Lord Business *Kip *Benson *Caillou *Ming Ming *Koopalings ** Ludwig von Koopa ** Lemmy Koopa ** Roy Koopa ** Iggy Koopa ** Wendy O. Koopa ** Morton Koopa Jr. ** Larry Koopa *Boat *Baseball *Popsicley *Fly Swat *Pizza *Camera *Shieldy *Haruka Amami *Yin Yang *Rip Trivia *Ironically, Roy Koopa was Benson’s adopted father. Category:Videos Category:2015 videos Category:Grounded videos Category:Caillou videos Category:Ming Ming videos Category:Kai Lan videos Category:Peg videos Category:Lord Business videos Category:Kip videos Category:Benson videos Category:Troublemaker videos Category:Videos with multiple troublemakers